One more night
by MoncheleSpain
Summary: Mi pequeña historia monchele, mi perfecto final perfecto.


**Es mi primer fic y seguramente sea el único, no se me dan muy bien estas cosas, tengo imaginación pero soy vaga, muchos que leais esto me conocerán, pero tenia muchas ganas de hacer este para poder tener plasmado y no olvidado lo que significo la pareja de Lea y y Cory para mi y de alguna manera de despedirme de ella. Espero que os guste y lo puesto no es real ya que parte es inventado por mi, bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo que leaís.**

Era una noche calurosa en la ciudad californiana de Los Angeles, allí vivía Lea Michele, la famosa cantante y actriz de Glee, como todos sabéis hace poco rehízo su vida con un apuesto chico, desde lo de Cory y su fallecimiento no estaba tan radiante, no sabemos nada de él pero le hacia sonreír. Esa noche hacia más calor de lo normal y eso lo notaba Sheila, su adorable gata que ronroneaba más de lo normal, cosa que hizo despertar a Lea. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, fue a lavarse la cara y oyó un ruido, procedía de la piscina, más concretamente de las hamacas en el propio jardín, se acerco y encendió las luces exteriores, cuando llego tuvo que abrir los ojos más de lo normal porque no sabia sí era un sueño o producto del cansancio por el calor. No se lo podía creer, era él, Cory, ese chico canadiense, el amor de su vida, el que perdió hace casi un año, no podía ser verdad, ella ya temía por algún tumor que le hiciese ver ese tipo de cosas, no era real, sí él no estsba vivo pero algo en ella hacia pensar que sí.

Cory iba totalmente de blanco, como si cayera del cielo, con su barba de 3 dias que lo hacia irresistible, Lea se acerco a él y temblando le preguntó:

-Dime que estoy soñando y no eres real, no quiero que sea real, tengo demasiadas preguntas y una más dolorosa que la otra y si empiezo voy a terminar muy mal, ¿qué clase de brujería es esta? porque ¿esto es una broma? ¿alguna cámara oculta? dios, no puedo.

Era demasiado doloroso y se derrumbo en el suelo, posiblemente se desmayo y así fue.

Pasaron unos minutos y estaba acostada en su cama y Sheila correteaba por la habitación y allí se encontraba él, sentado al lado suyo a que se despertará, abrió los ojos y seguía ahí, verifico que no era un sueño, penso dos veces antes de tocarle y lo hizo, cerro los ojos y lo sintio, una sensación extraña que solo le llenaba felicidad, Cory le retiro la mano suavemente y hablo:

- Lea, se que no debo estar aquí, pero son muchos meses que no puedo desprenderme de tí y sentía que necesitaba comunicarme contigo, que si no me despedia de verdad no podria irme, dejarte ir, sé que suena egoísta, también sé que has rehecho tu vida, que sigues adelante sin mi pero yo me he estancado y necesito irme, ¿puedo explicarme?

- (con los ojos llorosos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y escuchando) Dime

- Recuerdo nuestra última llamada telefónica como sí fuera ayer, es mi único pensamiento desde que me fui, desde que eramos algo especial, sé que mi pasado no importaba, que me querías como era, con mis defectos, para ti era Cory, el chico que conociste en los inicios de la serie, me viste a mi y eso ni en mil vidas se me olvidarán, quiero que sepas que siempre te quise y que ojala alguna día puedas perdonarme, lo fuiste todo Lea.

Lea no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo, necesitaba con la vida esas palabras, estos meses se atormentaba porque se fue, sabia que la quería, pero lo necesitaba, quería una despedida y ahí la tenia, no sabia si el estando ahi era algo mental suyo, nunca lo sabrá pero para ella él estaba y no lo soltó, después de ese abrazo, se acercaron sus bocas y el beso surgió, lo echaba de menos y los dos lo sabían, ese beso llevo a lo demás, el le quito su camisón y le beso cada poro de su piel, ella hizo lo mismo con su ropa, desnudos, cuerpo cuerpo, alma con alma y... se unieron.

Ella se quedo dormida sin sentirlo, el shock anterior la había dejado agotada y el lo entendió. Más tarde con los rayos del amanecer despertó, el ya no estaba allí, corrió por toda la habitación, fue al jardín por si se encontraba donde lo vio esa última vez pero ya no estaba, regreso y oyó la ducha, había ruido, creyó que era él, estaba todo lleno de humedad por el agua caliente y abrió la boca, ella estaba frente a frente al espejo de la ducha y ponía:

- Te quiero más

Y ella susurro ... si tú lo dices.


End file.
